El mio
by wolf-vi
Summary: Me he sentido sola toda mi vida, tanto humana como inmortal, no le encontraba sentido hasta ella, ella la que sacudio mi mundo y le dio sentido
1. Chapter 1 Encuentro

Capitulo 1

Otro día lluvioso en Forks, no logro entender porque tenemos que estar aquí, cuando hay lugares más agradables como Rusia, donde también hace frio, está nublada y no están esos chuchos apestosos. Y tenemos que quedarnos hasta terminar la escuela, solo porque tenemos que dar la ilusión de ser una familia normal en lugar de una familia de vampiros, aunque también nos quedamos porque Edward ha encontrado a su compañera en esa chica humana, así que no podemos simplemente salir y ahora tengo que estar rodeado de estúpidos adolescentes hormonales. Si tuviera que ir a la escuela preferiría la universidad es más entretenido y los humanos no te prestan tanta atención. Sinceramente cuando me desperté como vampiro nunca pensé que mi vida iba a ser así, teniendo que repetir la escuela una y otra vez.

Quisiera tener a alguien con quien hablar, tengo a mis hermanos pero ellos tienen a sus compañeros, normalmente no dejo que estos pensamientos me invadan en la casa, con un empático, una vidente y un lector de mente no se tiene mucha privacidad, afortunadamente Edward esta con su humana en algún lugar disfrutando de las vacaciones, Alice y Jasper están cazando y Esme y Carlisle están hablando arriba, pero a veces no puedo evitar tener esos pensamiento mientras todos están con sus compañeros y yo estoy sola; antes éramos Edward y yo pero ahora solo quedo yo. Sacudo la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamiento de mí y me siento en el sofá a leer una revista, suspiro, en verdad mi vida como vampiro no tiene sentido.

Me quedo de esa forma toda la mañana, hasta que escucho como Alice lega con pasos apresurado a la sala, con Jasper detrás de ella.

¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto sin levantar la mirada de mi revista

Esto es algo que todos deben de escuchar – dice para posteriormente decir -¡Carlisle, Esme vengan por favor!

¿Qué sucede Alice?- Pregunta Carlisle con Esme detrás de él

¿paso algo mientras cazaban? – pregunta mi madre con una mirada de preocupación

Tuve una visión, alguien está a punto de llegar a la casa – dice y yo le pongo más atención ante una posible amenaza contra mi familia

¿es peligroso? ¿que se acerca? –

Es un vampiro, bueno una vampira pero no la puedo ver con claridad y no tengo idea de cómo nos afectara – dice mi hermana con el ceño fruncido

¿a qué te refieres con que no la puedes ver Alice? – le pregunto

Eso, no la puedo ver, por lo único que sé que es mujer y es un vampiro es porque la vi corriendo muy rápido y por su figura

¿si es un Volturi? – dice mi madre preocupada - ¿si se han enterado de Ángela?

Tranquila cariño, no creo que sean ellos – dice mi padre tratando de relajar a mi madre - ¿Cuándo llega?

en dos minutos

vamos afuera – Carlisle se, levanta y todos lo seguimos afuera acomodándonos con Carlisle en el medio, Esme a su derecha, Alice a su izquierda con Jasper a su lado, yo me coloco a la derecha de Esme. Todos esperamos, hasta que en exactamente en dos minutos escuchamos pisadas que vienen a una gran velocidad frente a nosotros, hay una corriente de aire y no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos como trae el olor mas delicioso, olía como a bosque nevado; escuche que las pisadas se detuvieron frente a nosotros y me obligue a abrir los ojos y no pude evitar observar al más magnifico ser que he visto en mi vida, y en ese momento una palabra resonaba en mi mente y salió por mis labios

¡MIO!


	2. Chapter 2 Presentaciones

Espero que les guste

Disclaimer: twilight no me pertenece solo lo uso por diversión

* * *

Capitulo 2

MIO – lo digo en un gruñido y puedo escuchar débilmente las exclamaciones de sorpresa de mi familia, pero yo solo tengo ojos para ella, la vampiresa frente a mí, es hermosa y no puedo, ni quiero apartar la mirada de ella, su piel tan pálida y brillante como la de todos nosotros, sin un solo defecto, observo que no lleva zapatos y usa unos jeans rasgados con una playera que me deja ver todas sus curvas, y no puedo detener el gruñido que sale de mi garganta al verla, sigo subiendo y veo su rostro, tan perfecto, con unos labios regordetes, que me dan ganas de besarlos y una cara en forma de corazón con cabello castaño pero puedo notar que tiene destellos rojos en él y se encuentra en un estado salvaje que no puedo pensar en nada más que pasar mis manos por su cabello y me detengo es sus ojos sorprendida por no haberlos notado antes, son rojos lo cual declara su dieta, normalmente prefiero ignorar a los vampiros de ojos rojos pero con ella simplemente no puedo apartar la mirada.

MIO - escucho otro gruñido, pero esta vez no viene de mi sino del ángel frente a mí y yo no puedo contener la sonrisa que está en mi cara al saber que lo que siento no es unilateral sino que ella también lo siente. Me voy acercando a ella y cuando estamos tan cerca como para tocarnos me lanzo a sus brazos y envuelvo los míos alrededor de ella y entierro la cara en su cuello, sonrió cuando siento sus brazos rodeándome y no puedo evitar el ronroneo que sale de mi y si es posible mi sonrisa aumenta cuando escucho otro ronroneo; me separo un poco, la miro a los ojos, estoy a un centímetro de tocar sus labio y escucho como alguien se aclara la garganta, volteo con un gruñido retumbando en mi pecho y solo para ver a Carlisle con las manos levantadas.

Rosalie – dice mientras da un paso adelante pero se detiene cuando mi compañera gruñe y se coloca frente a mí.

MIO – dice y Carlisle levanta las manos y retrocede, sonrió ante la posesividad de mi compañera, la abrazo por la espalda, coloco mi cabeza sobre su hombro, notando que es más alta que yo por unos 5 centímetros y empiezo a ronronear en su cuello tratando de tranquilizarla, noto como su gruñido va muriendo y se sustituye con un suave ronroneo, pero su postura todavía esta tensa y no aparta la vista de mi familia.

No te preocupes – le digo mientras la abrazo más fuerte y se relaja en mis brazos – son mi familia

¿te parece si tomamos esta reunión adentro? – pregunta suavemente mi madre sin querer alterar mas a mi compañera.

Ella voltea a verme como preguntándome si debería yo solo le sonrió, mi familia va entrando a la casa y yo los sigo agarrando a mi compañera de la mano y llevándola dentro sin mucha resistencia. Llegamos a la sala; Carlisle y Esme se acomodaron en un sillón; Japer se sentó en uno individual y Alice se sentó en su regazo; yo me senté en uno frente a Esme y Carlisle jalando a mi compañera a mi lado sin soltar su mano.

-mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, soy el patriarca de esta familia, ella es mi esposa Esme Cullen – dice presentándose y agarrando la mano de Esme

\- mucho gusto querida – dice con su tono maternal

Yo soy Alice Cullen y el es mi esposo Jasper Hale- presenta Alice con su entusiasmo normal, provocando que Jasper apriete sus brazos alrededor de ella para detenerla un poco.

Soy Rosalie Hale – digo apretando su mano y sonriéndole

¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta Carlisle

¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunta mi hermano, apretando su agarre en Alice, pero mi compañera solo se queda viendo nuestras manos unidas, les doy un ligero apretón y ella levanta la vista para verme, le sonrió y ella me devuelve la sonrisa, no puedo evitar pensar que su sonrisa, al igual que ella, es hermosa

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan – dice con un ligero acento francés – tengo 400 años – yo solo puedo pensar en una cosa ella es la persona más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, ella ha iluminado mi vida, por ella nunca mas estaré sola, mi vida vampírica ya tiene un sentido por ella, mi compañera, mi Bella.

* * *

Diganme lo que piensan por favor ;)


	3. Chapter 3 La caza

Espero que les guste

Disclaimer: twilight no me pertenece solo lo uso por diversión

* * *

Capitulo 3

Ha pasado un mes desde la llegada de Bella, tengo que decir que es el mes más feliz de mi viada, aunque Bella sea algo distante con mi familia y Edward no confié en ella porque tiene ojos rojos y no puede leerla, aun me acuerdo de ese día, el día en que llego Bella y conoció a Edward.

_Flashback_

_Todos se habían separado después de que Bella dijo su nombre y no dijo nada después de un tiempo, solo quedamos ella y yo en la sala, con las manos juntas mirándonos a los ojos, yo no pude evitar darle otro apretón a su mano tenía que convencerme de que ella estaba aquí conmigo ella volteo a verme mientras apretaba mi mano y me sonreía._

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Le dije imitando su sonrisa - ella apretó mi mano de nuevo estaba a punto de hablar pero Edward entro por la puerta y se dirigió a nosotras haciendo que su sonrisa se borrara, mientras él la veía con una cara de molestia, después de un tiempo no pude soportarlo más y me volte a verlo._

_\- ¿Qué te pasa? – espete_

_\- ¿a mí? – Dijo indignado - ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Por qué dejaste entrar a un bebedor humano a la casa? ¿No te das cuenta del peligro?_

_Mi compañera gruñe y yo me acerco mas a ella para que se calme un poco, lo logro pero no relaja su postura._

_Ella no es un peligro – le digo con la mayor calma posible, si yo me altero Bella se alterara y no terminara bien_

_pero..._

_ella no es un peligro, Edward – le interrumpo – es mi compañera, no le hará daño a nadie._

_No se puede quedar, están los lobos de la Push y Ángela – dijo alterado – no puedo dejar a un vampiro como ella cerca de Ángela._

_No te preocupes no pasara nada_

_Eso no es todo – dice enojado – no puedo leerla, no sé cuáles son sus intenciones ni Jasper y Alice pueden usar sus dones en ella._

_Vi como mi familia se acercaba a la sala, volteé a ver a Alice y a Jasper con una pregunta silenciosa a lo que recibí dos asentimientos por parte de mis hermanos, mire a mi compañera que también volteo a verme, sonrió un poco._

_Le aseguro que no soy un peligro joven – le dijo a Edward, en un tono formal y se volteo a Carlisle – tanto para su aquelarre como para la humana_

_Me alegro de escuchar eso – respondió mi padre - ¿te podría hacer una pregunta? – tras recibir un gesto, continuo - ¿Por qué los regalos de mis hijos no funcionan en ti?_

_Eso se debe a mi propio regalo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – soy un escudo_

_Un escudo – respondió mi padre con emoción y choque_

_¿Qué tan grande son los alcances de tus poderes? – pregunto Jasper_

_Puedo proteger mi mente y mi cuerpo y también puedo proteger a los demás, pero hay una diferencia puedo retirar mi escudo físico pero mi escudo mental siempre se quedara_

_Entonces Isabella, bienvenida al Clan Cullen – dice mi padre para disgusto de Edward_

_Muchas gracias – responde mi compañera_

_Fin del flashback_

Edward sigue sin confiar en ella, Alice es feliz de tener una nueva hermana y lo que hace feliz a Alice a Jasper también, Esme y Carlisle están felices porque por fin encontré a mi compañera , yo estoy feliz de que con ella la soledad se ha ido, ella y yo nos solemos acostar en mi cama con las manos unidas y mi cabeza en su hombro, ella no suele hablar con mi familia solo les habla con sí o no pero conmigo es diferente no habla mucho pero habla más que con mi familia.

Hoy me he dado cuenta de que sus ojos son negros

¿estás bien? – le pregunte

Si pero necesito salir a cazar – no la he visto cazar en el mes que ha estado con nosotros

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin cazar?

Un poco más de un mes –

Ya veo

No tardare mucho, y me iré a Port Ángeles para alimentarme, no pisare el territorio de los lobos.

No tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres pero ¿no es posible que cambies tu dieta? – le pregunte, ella se quedo callada y no me respondió, me empecé a preocupar, tal vez la había ofendido – no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, no me importa …

No es eso, solo que no se si funcione – me dijo – si quieres podemos ir a intentarlo

¿segura?

Si, vamos – dijo mientras nos levantamos y salimos al bosque por la ventana, corrimos hasta llegar a un claro donde había ciervos, ella se lanzo a uno le rompió el cuello y empezó a alimentarse

¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunte cuando termino

No muy bien – dice mientras se levantaba y cuando estuvo de pie empezó a vomitar toda la sangre del ciervo que se había comido, me acerque a ella frotándole la espalda.

Lo siento – dice en cuanto termina – no puedo – y bajo la cabeza

No te preocupes – le levanto la cabeza - ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué?

No soy un vampiro común - me dice mientras nos recargamos en un árbol cercano – solo necesito alimentarme una vez al mes

¿Solo una vez al mes?

Si, por eso les dije que no era un peligro para su humana – me dijo con una sonrisa – pero ahora necesito seriamente comer ¿te importaría?

No adelante solo ten cuidado

Gracias, no te preocupes regresare en menos de lo que piensas – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, desapareciendo en la noche y solo podía pensar en cuando regresaría.


	4. Chapter 4 Historia de Bella

Hola de nuevo, perdón por el retraso pero ya saben escuela, proyectos y esas cosas. En fin espero que les guste.

Diclaimer: twilight no me pertenece solo lo uso por diversion.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Faltan dos semanas para regresar a la escuela y como dijo Bella, cuando fuimos al bosque, solo se ha alimentado una vez. Cuando regreso de su cacería me dijo que elegía a las personas de las que se alimentaba, escogía a las que nadie extrañaría tales como ladrones, asesinos o violadores por eso cazaba en grandes ciudades y de noche.

Desde que Bella me explico esto, nuestra relación ha mejorado considerablemente, eso es algo bueno pero no sé qué cambio exactamente y quisiera saberlo.

-Bella- le digo mientras estamos en nuestro cuarto

-Mm? – me dice separándose un poco para verme a los ojos

-¿Por qué has empezado a hablar más?, no es que me queje, pero…- se me queda viendo un rato.

\- bueno, veras, es que estaba nerviosa – agacha la mirada y empieza a jugar con sus dedos

-¿Por qué estabas nerviosa? – le pregunto realmente interesada, la veo, y ella esta agachada y estoy casi segura de que si fuera humana estaría ruborizada.

\- bueno, porque la primera vez que te vi solo podía pensar en que eras una diosa, no aparte la mirada de ti – apretó mi mano y levanto la cabeza un poco para bajarla después – luego, vi tus ojos y me di cuenta de que eran de oro, eras un vampiro vegetariano, y yo, yo bebo sangre humana tenía miedo de que me odiaras porque los vampiros de tu dieta y de la mía no se mezclan, por eso accedí a probar la sangre animal aunque yo sabía que no iba a servir de nada.

Me le quedo mirando con lágrimas, que nunca saldrían, en mis ojos

-Bella, mi dulce Bella, yo nunca podría odiarte – le digo levantándole la cabeza para vernos a los ojos - no me importa que seas una bebedora humana, bueno me molestaba al principio, pero ahora, ahora que me has explicado e incluso trataste de beber la sangre animal, yo te amo Bella, te amo y nunca podría odiarte.

-yo también te amo Rose – me dijo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos – si me fuera posible cambiaria mi dieta por ti

\- eso es algo que te quería preguntar ¿Cómo estabas tan segura de que la sangre animal no serviría? – había incertidumbre en mi voz pero sentí la sonrisa en su cara.

-Rose, he estado viviendo en bosques por casi la mitad de mi vida, lo intente, y supe porque no puedo.

Me le quede viendo con una mirada curiosa pero ella solo empezaba a jugar con mi pelo, espere pero no pude mas y – ¿y bien? – soltó una pequeña risa

-todo a su tiempo Rose, ten paciencia, te lo diré - y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero ¿puedo saber que has hecho en el bosque?

-por supuesto – se acomodo detrás de mí, abrazándome, y colocando su cabeza sobre la mía – te contare mi historia, veras yo nací en 1612 en Niza, en el suroeste de Francia, es una ciudad muy cerca de la frontera italiana, recuerdo que salía a la playa para ver el mar, con mis padres y mis hermanos o a veces yo sola, nosotros no éramos muy ricos, pero tampoco éramos pobres, teníamos lo justo sin tener que sacrificar cosas, y para mi, era lo que necesitaba . Un día, yo acababa de cumplir los 18 y salí a comprar algo que mi madre necesitaba, en ese momento solo estábamos mi madre, mi hermana menor y yo, mi padre junto a mis dos hermanos se habían ido a trabajar, si uno de ellos hubiera estado ahí hubiera ido en mi lugar a la tienda, pues ya era muy tarde y aparte habían estado desapareciendo personas, mujeres específicamente. En fin, llegue a la tienda, compre lo que tenía que comprar y de regreso a casa note que algo me seguía pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba siendo llevada al callejón que estaba junto a mí por un hombre, me tenía contra la pared su cabeza estaba en mi cuello, en cuanto reaccione trate de zafarme, el solo levanto la cabeza, vi sus ojos rojos y me congele, lo siguiente que supe era que estaba hundiendo sus dientes en mi cuello, sentí dolor y todo se estaba volviendo negro, pensé inocentemente que ahí se acabaría todo, pero estuve equivocada en cuanto cerré los ojos sentí un terrible dolor recorrerme, no podía respirar solo gritaba, era como si me estuvieran quemando viva, y al fin en lo que parecieron años pude abrir los ojos seguía en el callejón pero a pesar de ser de noche podía ver todo perfectamente, de repente sentí una sed terrible, era como si hubiera estado en el desierto por años, había un olor delicioso en el aire, lo siguiente que supe es que tenia a un hombre en el callejón, mi boca en su cuello y su sangre en ella. Ahí es cuando me di cuenta que me había convertido en lo mismo que me mordió, me asuste y lo que hice fue correr, corrí hasta el Bosque Mediterráneo, me quede ahí un año después quería ver a mi familia entonces lo hice, una noche fui pero yo nunca me iba a quedar no me arriesgaría a hacerles daño, regrese cada noche, me di cuenta que en la casa solo estaba mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana, escuche y al parecer mis hermanos se habían casado y mudado, después de unos años mi hermana también se caso y solo quedaban mi padre y mi madre en esa casa, yo me fui y nunca más los volví a ver. En fin en los años que era un recién nacido bebía mucha más sangre que ahora, pero comparado con otros recién nacidos no era tanta, me alimentaba de cazadores y de bandidos que se perdían en el bosque, ahí es donde intente alimentarme de los animales que termino igual a lo que viste, así me pase mi vida alternado entre la ciudad y el bosque, salía y me inscribía a escuelas, trabajaba o a veces solo iba a comprar ropa. En mis viajes también conocí a muchos vampiros nómadas y también lugares e idiomas pero estaba cerca de aquí y algo me guiaba, sentía un tirón, lo seguí y pues termine aquí y nunca podre arrepentirme de haberle hecho caso a mis instintos, porque gracias a ellos estoy aquí, contigo – me abrazo – gracias a ellos te encontré y lo que estaba buscando por tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Un lugar al cual pertenecer, un lugar del que nunca querré irme y cuando este lejos regresar, un hogar, una familia, tu Rose eres mi hogar, eres a donde pertenezco y adonde tu vallas yo iré, hasta el día en que muera, de nuevo – dijo mirándome a los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios

-tú también eres mi hogar Bella – le digo – y ni sueñes en apartarte de mí, porque no te dejare – nos seguimos mirando a los ojos, nos acercamos lentamente pero seguras, hasta que nuestros labios se reunieron, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos mientras me fundía en el beso que iba aumentando de intensidad por cada momento, hasta que un golpe en la puerta haciendo que nos separemos con un gemido, Alice se asoma por la puerta.

-Rosalie, Bella – dice apenas asomándose, sabe que acaba de interrumpirnos

-entra- le digo acomodándome, de nuevo, en el pecho de Bella - ¿Qué pasa Alice? – sonrío cuando Bella me rodea con sus brazos. Alice también sonríe un poco y se vuelve aponer seria.

-Ángela viene


	5. Chapter 5 Ángela

hola gracias por sus favoritos y por leer esta historia por favor diganme que piensan.

Disclaimer: twilight no me pertenece solo lo uso por diversión

* * *

Capitulo 5

-Ángela viene – dice y hay un silencio en la habitación

-no entiendo ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Bella curiosa

-Ángela es la compañera humana de Edward – le digo - ¿Por qué viene? – esta vez le pregunto a mi hermana

\- por lo que vi, ella le pregunta a Edward porque no la ha traído a la casa en todas las vacaciones, Edward le responde que por nada importante y le dice que tenemos a nuestra prima de visita y Ángela quiere conocer a Bella y por eso terminan viniendo- cuando termina nos quedamos en silencio

-perdonen mi ignorancia, pero ¿Por qué hablan como si fuera lo peor que pudiera pasar? – pregunto Bella confusa - ¿Edward cree que en cuanto cruce la puerta me la voy a comer o qué?

-no, no es eso Bella- dijo Alice demasiado rápido causando que Bella levantara un ceja –bueno también es eso pero por otra parte Ángela no sabe que somos vampiros, tiene sospechas pero aun no lo sabe, y tus ojos…- termino mi hermana con una mirada algo avergonzada, cosa rara en Alice.

-oh – dijo Bella – probablemente terminaría uniendo las piezas

-sí, Edward no quiere que Ángela lo sepa porque quiere mantenerla segura – no pude evitar rodar los ojos en esto.

-no soy una experta en relaciones humano-vampiro pero sería mejor que lo supiera ¿no? Digo es su compañera

-pero Edward no quiere decírselo porque piensa que si le dice ella lo dejara o le pedirá que la convierta – le respondo- y eso sería condenar su alma – Bella se quedo pensando sin hacer un solo sonido y movimiento

-pero eso ya pasara en un futuro –interrumpió Alice – lo que me preocupa es que no se cual será su reacción al verte porque no puedo ver tu futuro – le dice Alice con una expresión de frustración.

-no te preocupes Alice – le dijo con una sonrisa que deslumbro un poco a Alice – puedo arreglarlo.

-¿Cómo? – le pregunte realmente curiosa

-así – y no pude evitar que mi boca se abriera, vi por el rabillo del ojo que Alice hacia lo mismo, por los ojos de Bella antes de un rojo intenso cambiaron a un verde bosque, un color que yo no sabría como describirlo.

-¿Cómo? – le pregunte asombrada

\- es parte de mi regalo- me dice con una sonrisa

¿El escudo? – pregunta Alice

Tengo otro regalo – no puedo evitar mirarla en eso – todo a su tiempo Rose – me dijo y termine asintiendo y volviendo a apoyarme en ella

Alice, ¿crees que con esto será suficiente?

Yo creo que si – dijo seria pero en un segundo estaba feliz de nuevo, causando que Bella la viera con desconfianza – ¿Bella?

¿Si? – pregunto dudosa

Tenemos que vestirte – dice Alice dando saltitos en la cama

¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo con mi ropa? – dijo mirando a Alice y luego a mi

No pero no puedes estar sin zapatos y con los jeans rasgados en una ciudad con un clima tan frio Ángela lo notara – le respondió mi hermana

Bella se veía a punto de argumentar pero le di un apretón a su mano causando que me viera, le sonreí haciéndole saber que no había nada malo pero era necesario, ella suspiro y solo me abrazo mas.

Está bien, pero ¿de dónde sacare la ropa?

Por ahora Rosalie te puede prestar algo – dijo Alice aun saltando – después iremos de compras – y antes de que Bella pudiera decir algo mas salió corriendo de la habitación. Bella solo se quedo con la boca abierta le di un beso en la mejilla y me levante a mi armario para buscarle algo.

-¿me puedes prestar un pantalón? – Dice mientras se para junto a mi – ¿me puedo dar un baño?

Claro- le digo entregándole la ropa – tomate tu tiempo – Bella me sonríe, me da un beso en la mejilla y se mete al baño cerrando la puerta espero hasta que escucho como suena la regadera, voy a mis zapatos y agarro nos converse algo grandes y los dejo junto con unos calcetines – Bella te dejo zapatos aquí afuera

-si – escucho desde el baño agarro ropa para mí y me cambio, después de eso bajo al salón donde están Alice y Jasper sentados viendo alguna pasarela en uno de los sillones, tomo asiento en otro agarrando una revista.

Ya llegaron – dice Alice y momentos después escucho el Volvo de Edward en el camino hasta que se detiene en la entrada, escucho el cierre de las puertas y cuando están abriendo la puerta principal volteo a arriba solo escucho pasos en el cuarto, por lo que apenas salió del baño y vuelvo la vista a mi revista de nuevo.

Ángela – dice Alice con su entusiasmo normal

Hola Alice – dice Ángela con una sonrisa y acomodándose los lentes – hola Rosalie, Jasper – dice recibiendo una leve sonrisa de Jasper y un asentimiento mío no me malinterpreten la humana me cae bien pero no me gusta que deje que Edward tome la mayoría de sus decisiones. Se siento en uno de los otros sillones con Edward a su lado pasando un brazo "casualmente" sobre ella, noto como voltea a ver a todos lados discretamente parece que está buscando algo o a alguien, sonrío _"debe de estar buscando a nuestra prima"_ noto como su mirada se detiene en las escaleras y escucho como Bella empieza a bajar volteo y no puedo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con mis ojos nunca pensé que alguien se vería tan bien en unos jeans ajustados y una simple camisa, a pesar de la ropa conservaba ese aire salvaje que me encanta desde el momento en el que la vi. Ella me sonrío mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigió a Ángela

-Hola, tú debes ser Ángela – dijo con una sonrisa – he escuchado mucho de ti

-hola – dijo un poco nerviosa y sorprendida al ver a mi Bella, causando que sonriera más

Mi nombre es Isabela Swan pero prefiero ir por Bella – le sonrío una vez más y se sentó a mi lado yo seguí leyendo mi revista pero cundo ella se apoyo en mi levante uno de mis brazos y la rodee con él, puso su nariz en mi cuello e inhalo profundamente

¿Estás bien?- Le pregunte bajo para que Ángela no escuche

Si, lo único que pasa es que se me hace raro estar con zapatos después de tanto tiempo

¿Es lo que te molesta? – Le pregunte algo incrédula – pensé que tal vez tenias problemas con estar con un humano

He estados con humanos antes, te lo dije – inhala un poco mas ¿Por qué pensaste que tenía un problema?

Porque llegaste y enterraste tu cara en mi cuello e inhalaste muy fuerte

No es por eso que me apoye en ti simplemente me encanta oler tu aroma, es delicioso – dijo y para dar énfasis aspiro mas

También me encanta tu aroma – le digo dándole un beso en la sien causando que se ría - ¿de qué te ríes?

La cara de Ángela, es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo – dice y volteo a ver y es cierto tiene una mirada de incredulidad en el rostro -¿Por qué se ve tan sorprendida?

Antes de que pueda decir algo Alice lo hace por mi – es porque Rosalie normalmente se sienta a ignorar a Ángela leyendo su revista, en la escuela Rosalie es la reina de hielo

Mmm – dice Bella y siento su sonrisa en mi cuello – cállate – le digo y escucho una pequeña risa, antes de que pueda decir más Esme entra a la habitación

Ángela, querida – dice mientras la abraza – es bueno tenerte aquí otra vez

Hola, Esme – le dice con una sonrisa – yo también me alegro de estar aquí

Ángela ¿no tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algún bocadillo? - Le pregunta Esme

No tengo mucha hambre pero un bocadillo estaría bien, gracias – le dice

En un momento te lo traigo – dice Esme mientras desaparece en la cocina

Todo se queda en silencio yo sigo leyendo mi revista y Bella está jugando con mi cabello mientras los demás están viendo la televisión, después de un rato noto como Ángela no deja de lanzar miradas a nosotras como si quisiera preguntar algo, su mirada me está poniendo de los nervios, gruñí un poco y Bella solo sonrió.

Ángela si quieres preguntarme algo hazlo, no muerdo – dijo con una sonrisa

Mmm es que me preguntaba ¿de dónde vienes?

Yo soy de Francia, más específicamente, Niza – noto como Ángela se sorprende en esta información

¿Cuántos años tienes?

17 – le dice con una sonrisa

Tienes la misma edad que todos

Bueno soy un poco mayor casi cumplo los 18 pero voy en el mismo grado que ellos

¿Piensas estudiar en Forks? – Bella se queda quieta en esa pregunta -¿Qué respondo a eso? – nos dice demasiado bajo para Ángela escuchar.

Aun no se ha decidido – interrumpe Edward

Oh, seria genial que te quedaras aquí – dice y antes de que pueda preguntar mas Esme entra a la habitación con una bandeja de galletas y las pone en el centro aunque solo el humano comerá, huelo el aire y evito arrugar la nariz al olor de las galletas volteo a ver a Bella y la veo arrugando su nariz con disgusto causando que me ría.

Gracias Esme – dice Ángela agarrando una galleta y volteando a ver a Bella -¿no quieres Bella? Son deliciosas, Edward dijo que tu no estabas en la misma dieta especial que ellos – volteo a ver a Edward con veneno la dieta es lo que le decimos a Ángela y a los demás humanos para no comer con ellos pero al parecer al idiota se le ocurrió decirle a Ángela que Bella no tenía la misma dieta.

Claro – dijo Bella y agarro una galleta de la bandeja mordiéndola – tienes razón son deliciosas –dice mientras se come el resto de la galleta, no puedo evitar mirarla con asco y un poco de asombro

Si son las mejores – dice Ángela incitando a Bella a que agarre mas, lo cual hizo. Todo se quedo en silencio hasta que el desfile termino y Alice regreso a nosotras.

Ángela tenemos que ir de compras – sentí como Bella suspiro a mi lado

Claro ¿Cuándo?

Este fin de semana, necesitamos ropa para Bella y para nosotras es un nuevo año necesitamos nueva ropa.

Claro Alice, sabe que me gusta ir de compras contigo

Si y esta vez iremos las cuatro

¿Las cuatro? –pregunta

Si, tu, Rosalie, Bella y yo – dice mientras rebota en su asiento y con entusiasmo – será muy divertido

Me muero por ir – Bella dice con sarcasmo lo suficientemente bajo para que yo escuche

Estarás bien, iremos juntas – le digo y escucho un "eso es lo que me da miedo" que me hace reír. Nos quedamos juntas ella con su cabeza en mi hombro y mi cabeza sobre la de ella nuestras manos unidas, ella haciendo patrones en mi mano mientras Alice hablaba con Ángela de lo que iban a comprar y a que tiendas iríamos, escuchamos a Jasper responderle a Alice cuando era necesario y a Edward decirles que tuvieran cuidado. Pero para mí solo existíamos Bella y yo.

* * *

no olviden decirme lo que piensan acepto sugerencias :D


	6. Chapter 6 El pasado

lamento la espera, por favor no duden en comentar todos sus comentarios son apreciados :D

Espero que les guste

Disclaimer: twilight no me pertenece solo lo uso por diversión

* * *

Capítulo 6 El pasado

Cuando se fue Ángela, nos quedamos en la sala, Bella apoyada en mi hombro, hablamos en voz baja, Alice y Jasper estaban en su pequeño mundo, antes podría sentir celos de su relación, pero ahora ya no los siento incluso llego a entenderlos, Bella aun no habla mucho con mis hermanos pero sé que lo hará con el tiempo, se que no está acostumbrada a estar en una aquelarre pero yo me encargare de que se sienta con confianza.

Seguimos hablando entre nosotros, estaba a punto de decirle a Bella si me acompañaba a cazar, cuando Alice hablo.

-Bella, sé que no te pregunte lo de las compras, pero no estás enojada ¿o sí? - Alice pregunto preocupada, normalmente ella sabia las reacciones de todos, por su don y porque nos conoce, pero con Bella no sabe cómo responderá, por eso se está preocupando. Noto como Jasper le acaricia el brazo y veo que se relaja un poco, se que Bella también lo noto.

Levanta la cabeza de mi hombro, pero no suelta mi mano, le sonríe tranquilamente a Alice y veo como se relaja un poco más.

-No te preocupes Alice – dice viéndola con sus ojos verdes – solo que no estaba muy segura de ir, pero he conocido a Ángela, quisiera conocerla mas y por supuesto también a ti.

-¿en serio? – pregunta Alice ya en su estado normal

-sí, está bien, sería bueno llegar a conocerte y por lo que he visto, el tiempo que llevo aquí, una forma de hacerlo seria hiendo de compras contigo – luego sonrió un poco tímida – lo que pasa es que ir de compras no es una de mis actividades favoritas.

-¿Cuáles son tus actividades favoritas? – le pregunte y de inmediato me sentí mal _"¿Cómo no puedo saber lo que le gusta a mi compañera?"_

No sé cómo pero Bella pareció saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

-No te preocupes Rose – dijo viéndome con sus ojos verdes y apretando mi mano – yo tampoco se mucho de ti pero eso lo arreglaremos, no te preocupes, y para responder a tu pregunta – sonrió – soy como un ratón de biblioteca, me encanta leer, dibujar, me encanta salir a correr y también me gusta un poco la mecánica – al escuchar lo ultimo no pude detener mi sonrisa - ¿a ti qué te gusta, Rose?

\- A mi me encantan los carros, soy el mecánico de esta familia – Bella sonrió un poco – también me gusta ir de compras pero no tanto como Alice.

-bueno ya tenemos algo en común – dijo sonriendo y no pude evitar sonreír también.

Bella y Alice hablaron un poco más, luego nos levantamos y Bella me acompaño a cazar fuimos al bosque, cuando encontré u león de montaña me abalance sobre el rompiendo su cuello, acabando con su vida rápidamente, y bebiendo su sangre. Cuando termine enterré el cuerpo y me levante sacudiendo las manos y buscando a Bella con la mirada, la encontré sentada en la rama de un árbol viéndome, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron extendió los brazos y yo salte a ella, se recargo en el tronco y puse mi espalda sobre su pecho, ella me rodeo con sus brazos y recargo su cabeza sobre la mía. Nos quedamos en silencio observando el atardecer. Fue Bella quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Sabes?, otra cosa que me gusta hacer es observar el cielo, ver el atardecer, las estrellas y el amanecer.

-¿Por qué?

-Me recuerdan a mi familia, mi padre decía que el atardecer es la oportunidad de marcar un día mas como finalizado, un día más que hemos disfrutado, por eso lo veíamos juntos simbolizando que hemos pasado otro día, juntos y felices. El amanecer era para decirnos que era hora de hacer nuevos recuerdos, experiencias, de empezar a escribir un nuevo capítulo en nuestras vidas.

No puedo dejar de ver a Bella en este momento, sentí como mi visión se nublaba un poco, estaba conociendo mas a Bella, se estaba abriendo a mí y me sentía mal por no decirle de mí.

-¿Qué pasa con las estrellas?

Sonrió un poco – las estrellas son mi propio toque personal, yo pensaba y sigo pensando que cuando alguien moría ellos nunca te abandonan sino se convertían en estrellas para observarte siempre y velar por ti, después yo empecé a creerlo mas porque ya sabes se encuentra la constelación del cisne y pues ya sabes Swan.

No pude vitar reírme de eso, pasamos un tiempo más sentadas en el árbol de esa forma. Hasta que me arme de valor

-¿Bella?

-Dime – me respondió apartando la mirada del cielo

-Tú me has contado de tu vida, es hora de que yo te cuente de la mía.

-No tienes porqué - me interrumpió

Pero quiero hacerlo – le dije mirando sus ojos, ella solo asintió dejándome continuar – yo nací en Rochester, Nueva York, mi padre trabajaba en un banco por lo que mi familia estaba en una buena situación económica, La Gran Depresión era solo un rumor para mí. Yo era la mujer más hermosa de la ciudad y debo confesarte que yo lo sabía y hacia provecho de ello - sentí su sonrisa en mi hombro - un día mi madre olvido el almuerzo para mi padre y me dijo que se lo llevara, debí de haber sospechado algo cuando me dijo que me vistiera con uno de mis mejores vestidos, solo para ir a darle el almuerzo a mi padre, cuando llegue al banco se encontraba, hablando a con mi padre, Royce King II, el hijo del dueño del banco, y él se intereso en mí y yo en el, yo era feliz porque si eras un King todas las puertas todas las puertas se habrían ante ti, y Royce era el soltero más codiciado de la ciudad. Una noche yo iba de regreso de ver a mi amiga Vera, se había casado con un hombre al que mis padres sin duda no aprobarían y tuvo un hijo, me regrese tarde y en una esquina vi a un grupo de 6 hombres riendo, camine más rápido, dispuesta a ignorarlos cuando uno de ellos grito mi nombre, al verlo supe que era Royce, me acerque y note que estaba ebrio, me sorprendí en las fiestas el no tomaba más de una copa de vino, no sabía que prefería algo más fuerte. _"no te dije que era hermosa, John."_ Dijo Royce y reconocí a su primo, el dijo _"es difícil decirlo… está totalmente tapada."_ Royce me rodeo y dijo en mi oído _"muéstrales tu aspecto Rose."_ Mientras abría mi chaqueta, un regalo de él, luego… - me atragante y Bella me apretó más en sus brazos.

-Por favor, no – dijo, su voz era profunda, su cuerpo tenso, y entendí su suplica.

-Me violaron – dije lentamente y su agarre se apretó – cuando terminaron uno de ellos le dijo a Royce que iba a tener que encontrar otra novia y él respondió que primero debía de aprender un poco de paciencia – escuche un gruñido de Bella, profundo.

-No – dijo con una voz profunda.

-Bella – le dije volteándome quedando sobre su regazo, frente a ella , en la rama de ese árbol, y tome su rostro, sus ojos eran oscuros – Bella después de eso Carlisle me encontró y me transformo cuando tuve el suficiente control, mate a cada uno de ellos dejando a Royce para el final, haciéndole saber que iba a por él, me puse mi vestido de boda, mate a los dos guardias que había contratado como protección y fui a el, rompiéndole cada hueso de su cuerpo hasta llegar al cuello tuve cuidado de no derramar ni una gota de sangre sabía que si había algo no podría controlarme y no quería nada de ellos en mi. ¿Entiendes Bella?, ellos ya pagaron – mire sus ojos, estaban un poco más claros – tranquila Bella – me abrazo y puso su rostro en mi hombro, yo hice lo mismo, respire su aroma y todos mis nervios, mi angustia por contarle mi pasado desapareció, la tensión dejo mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento Rose, no deberías de haber pasado por algo así – me dijo mientras me estrujaba en sus brazos.

-tú no tienes la culpa Bella, no nos conocíamos en ese tiempo, tú no tienes la culpa – digo tratando de calmarla, empecé a ronronear y la tensión fue dejando su cuerpo.

-no dejare que nada malo te pase Rose, te proteger hasta que mi cuerpo deje de caminar por la tierra – dice junto a mi oído y se separo de mí, me vio a los ojos, rojo y oro se encontraron y me beso, en ese beso sentí la sinceridad de sus palabras, con ese beso, cargado de ternura y amor, me demostró que me amaba y solo me lo confirmo cuando nos separamos y dijo – te amo Rose.

-Te amo Bella - digo mientras nuestros labios se acercaban de nuevo, al separarnos me acerco mas a ella y me cubre con sus brazos, como si fuera mi manta de protección en ese instante vi el amanecer y entendí los sentimientos de Bella por ellos, ese amanecer marcaba el inicio , con ese amanecer iniciaba a vivir de verdad, era un comienzo, un comienzo con Bella y solo sabía que al final del día, viendo el atardecer, sonreiría porque era el final de un día, en mi nueva vida, de un día, de los muchos, con mi Bella.


	7. Chapter 7 Compras y Chicas de Forks

Disclaimer: twilight no me pertenece solo lo uso por diversión

* * *

Capitulo 7

Cuando le dije a Bella sobre mi pasado sentí como un peso se quitaba de mi pecho, mi relación con ella mejoro, todas las noches vamos al bosque, unas veces yo cazaba y otras no, pero siempre nos sentamos en la misma rama del árbol, donde vemos el atardecer, nos quedamos ahí a veces en silencio simplemente abrazándonos, a veces besándonos y otras veces compartimos historias yo sobre mi familia, los Denali y nuestros viajes, Bella se reía de las muchas veces que estuve en la escuela en cambio ella me contaba sobre sus viajes, los vampiros y las personas que conoció, también me dijo algunas de cuando iba a la escuela o trabajaba. Y nos quedamos ahí hasta que salía el sol, marcando un nuevo día.

Ese día, sábado, iríamos de compras y Bella no quería dejar el árbol.

Rose, hoy es un estupendo día nublado podemos ir a pasear a los bosques – dice con un puchero en su rostro – incluso podemos ir a nadar.

-Bella, vamos le prometiste a Alice que iríamos de compras, entonces vamos de compras – le digo sin dejarme atrapar por ese puchero – vamos ¿a que le tienes miedo? ¿A Alice? – le dije levantando una ceja.

-No es que le tenga miedo – levante mas mi ceja – bueno un poco, pero es culpa de los demás; Jasper me manda miradas compasivas, también Esme y Carlisle e incluso ayer, Edward me deseo suerte – me dice y casi me rio pero me contuve aunque no tan bien porque Bella me miro con el ceño fruncido – no te rías.

-lo siento – le digo sonriendo – solo que eres muy tierna cuando entras en pánico pero no te preocupes vas conmigo nada malo pasara – le digo parándome y saltando del árbol, Bella salto después de mi y la tome de la mano.

-Eso sinceramente es lo que me preocupa – esta vez no pude evitar reírme.

-Anda vamos - le digo y empiezo a correr, podría jurar que escuche a Bella decir _"voy a odiar mas las compras después de esto"_ reí y escuche como Bella corrió en pos de mi alcanzándome en poco tiempo, tengo que admitirlo es rápida

En poco tiempo estábamos en la casa subimos al cuarto, le di a Bella unos Jeans y una blusa de cuadros, con unos converse, salió para el baño del pasillo a bañarse mientras yo me quede con el del cuarto se que podríamos estar las dos en el mismo pero aun no me siento lista para ir a eso con ella, yo se que Bella no es ellos pero no puedo evitarlo y sé que ella lo comprende aunque no lo diga, escucho como la otra regadera se apaga, termino mi baño y me visto con unos jeans ajustado y una blusa blanca y botas cafés. Cuando salgo Bella esta vestida, esperándome, recargada en la cabecera de la cama ya con sus ojos de color verde.

-Hoy tendrás tu propio armario ya no usaras mi ropa – le digo sentándome junto a ella y recargando mi cabeza en su hombro, ella pone la suya sobre la mía.

-Me gusta tu ropa no es tan mala – juega con mi cabello.

-Pero no somos de la misma altura y no tengo tanta ropa de tu tamaño – le digo – en algún momento se me acabaran.

-Siempre puedo andar en ropa interior ¿no lo crees? – dice con una sonrisa juguetona, le doy un golpe en el brazo.

-No creo que a Esme le guste – digo riendo un poco – nada te librara de ir a un viaje de compras – suspira y escucho a Alice llamándonos – vamos es hora – bajamos y encontramos a Alice en la sala con su tacón golpeando el piso.

-Ya era hora – dice exasperada – vámonos – y sale de la casa.

-Bella – la llama Esme quien también estaba abajo – ¿estarás bien en un centro comercial?

-Voy a estar bien Sra. Cullen ayer fui a cazar –

-Está bien querida, y dime Esme – le sonríe a Bella quien le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Nos vemos, mamá – le digo acercándome a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Tengan cuidado – nos dice mientras me abraza, cuando me suelta Bella se acerca a mí y Esme le da un abrazo, Bella se queda quieta y en un momento le devuelve el abrazo torpemente – no dejes que Alice te abrume, le gusta mucho ir de compras – le dice y Bella responde con un movimiento de cabeza, cuando se separan Esme le da un beso en la mejilla volviendo a dejarla petrificada, agacha la cabeza y se queda parada torpemente.

-Bien, nos vamos – digo jalando a Bella que todavía no sabe qué hacer, cuando estamos ya afuera Bella parece todavía un poco incomoda - ¿estás bien?

-Si, solo no estoy acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto

-no te preocupes, te acostumbraras - le digo acercándome y dándole un beso en los labios que ella responde al instante.

-Vámonos, después siguen demostrándose su amor – interrumpe Alice con mis llaves en la mano – nos iremos en tu carro Rose.

-¿Por qué en el mío?

-Así cabemos mejor – me avienta las llaves

-Ya vuelvo - le digo a Bella y voy a la cochera veo mi BMW rojo, lo enciendo y suspiro al escuchar el ronroneo del motor, cuando salgo veo a Bella hablando con Alice quien al verme corre y se sienta en los asientos de atrás, Bella toma el lugar de copiloto.

-Mmh un BMW M3 convertible – sonríe – un muy buen carro

-¿tú tienes un carro? – le pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

-sí, un Ferrari F430 – dice con una sonrisa – también es rojo.

-¿no deberías de traerlo? – pregunta Alice.

-Si veré que hago para traerlo

-¿Dónde está? – le pregunto

\- En Rusia – dice - ¿esa es la casa de Ángela?

-si ya llegamos – Alice salta del carro directo a la puerta

-así que ¿Rusia?

\- si tengo cosas ya sabes, no puedo tener cuatrocientos años y no tener posesiones – dice y vemos como Alice jala a Ángela y entran al carro.

-Hola Bella, Rosalie – dice sentándose

-Hey, Ángela – le responde Bella mientras yo solo asiento en reconocimiento veo a Bella sonriendo por mi gesto. Arranco el carro considerablemente más lento que antes, tardamos unas horas en las que Alice no dejaba de hablar, con Ángela dando comentarios sobre algunas cosas y Bella y yo asintiendo o negando cuando era necesario. En cuanto llegamos Alice baja a toda prisa con Ángela por el brazo, vemos como entran a la primera tienda, nosotras las seguimos un poco más lento, entramos y me pierdo en la ropa arrastrando a Bella conmigo. Pasamos por los jeans y escogemos unos negros ajustados, unos rasgados y unos cuantos más claros. Pasamos de tienda, en cada tienda vamos escogiendo ropa para Bella y para mi, compramos; blusas, playeras, faldas, pantalones y algunos suéteres y chamarras para disimular. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era hora de comer por lo que fuimos al patio de comida a que el humano comiera.

-Voy por una hamburguesa ¿quieres algo Bella? – dice Ángela

-No gracias, no tengo hambre – Ángela se aleja y las tres nos sentamos en una mesa para cuatro, yo al lado de Bella y Alice frente a ella, con muchas bolsas alrededor.

-¿Cómo te la has pasado Bella? – pregunta Alice emocionada

-Bien, en general, no deja de sorprenderme como tú y Rose compran –

-Aun nos faltan tiendas – le digo y suspira.

-Si nos falta lo más importante los zapatos –

-Está bien, pero ¿Cómo vamos a simular que podemos cargar tantas bolsas? – dice y volteo a ver las bolsas a nuestro alrededor.

-Es cierto es demasiado para que un humano la pueda llevar – le respondo y Alice se queda pensando.

-Rose agarra la mitad y yo tomo la otra, las llevaremos al carro – dice y empieza a agarrar bolsas, yo hago lo mismo.

-¿No quieren que les ayude? – pregunta Bella

-No tu quédate con Ángela – responde Alice, Bella voltea a verme y le sonrió, nos alejamos volteo a ver a Bella por encima del hombro, está mirando a todos lados con una mirada aburrida, nunca la había visto con esa cara.

**Bella POV**

-No, tu quédate con Ángela – me dice Alice volteo a ver a Rose quien me da una sonrisa. Me recargo en la silla y volteo a ver a mi alrededor _"las compras no han ido tan mal" _hay pocos humanos considerando que es sábado, todos parecen estar en sus propias cosas, siento la mirada de alguien y veo a una castaña y a una rubia viéndome desde una tienda, levanto una ceja con curiosidad, me concentro y escucho.

-¿Crees que sea una de ellos? – dice la castaña _"conocen a los Cullen"_

-No lo sé pero lo dudo, es linda pero no tanto – _"eh, noto celos ahí"_, reprimo una risa.

-Si no hemos escuchado de que han adoptado más niños – replico la castaña, _"si definitivamente hablan de los Cullen"_

\- Además tiene los ojos verdes no dorados y todos sabemos que los Cullen tienen ojos dorados – escucho a Ángela acercándose a mi

-Si espera ¿esa no es Ángela? – escucho el sí de la rubia mientras Ángela se sienta.

-Lo siento era demasiada fila para una hamburguesa – sonríe me cae bien Ángela es un humano tranquilo y agradable.

-Pero ¿valió la pena?

-Absolutamente – responde dando una mordida a la hamburguesa, veo como la rubia y la castaña se acercan.

-Ángela – saluda la rubia con una sonrisa falsa y voltea a mi – hola ¿no nos conocemos?

-No lo creo – le respondo secamente.

-¿Por qué no nos presentas? – dice la castaña

-Claro, Bella, ella es Lauren Mallory – la rubia – y Jessica Stanley – la castaña – Jess, Lauren ella es…

-Isabela Swan – la interrumpo – un gusto

-¿de dónde se conocen ustedes dos? – Pregunta Lauren – no creo haberte visto en Fork – se sientan en los lugares como si hubieran sido invitadas.

-Bella es prima de los Cullen – responde por mi Ángela.

-¿Es en serio? – Dice Jessica – pensamos que se parecían pero no estábamos seguras – las dos se me hacen demasiado falsas, que tengo que resistirme de hablar mal.

-Si, somos primos

-¿y qué hacen aquí? – pregunta Lauren

-Venimos de compras, como el lunes ya entramos a la escuela, Alice insistió en que viniéramos – ay Angela eres demasiado inocente

-¿Solo vienen las tres? – _"pueden ser mas chismosas"_

-No también esta Rosalie con nosotras – la rubia y la castaña se tensan _"Mmh Rosalie si es una reina del hielo al parecer"_ pienso con una sonrisa.

-si de hecho ya vienen – les digo como Rosalie y Alice se acercan _"oh, oh a alguien no le gusta lo que ve" _pienso al ver el ceño fruncido de Rosalie a las invitadas

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos – dice rápidamente Lauren, parándose seguida por Jessica.

-Si nos vemos en la escuela – dice Jessica las dos se van rápidamente y se meten a una tienda. Llegan Alice y Rose a la mesa, se sientan, con Rosalie a mi lado.

-¿Qué querían Jessica y Lauren? – pregunta Alice a Angela.

-Nada, querían saber de Bella – responde, tanto Alice como Rosalie voltean verme y yo solo me encojo de hombros

-¿vamos por los zapatos? – les pregunto

-si vamos – dice Angela y Alice se levanta, las dos caminan mas adelante hablando sobre la importancia de los tacones Rose se queda atrás conmigo.

-¿Estás bien? – noto su preocupación _"Dios ella es hermosa aunque con una sonrisa se ve mucho mejor"_

-si, solo me pregunto cómo aguantas pasar las mañanas con gente como ellas – le digo con una sonrisa.

-Pero no te han hecho nada ¿O si?

-Cariño, yo soy el vampiro, estoy segura de que ellas están en mas peligro que yo – sonrio y agarro su mano al pararnos - además no es la primera vez que me encuentro o hablo con personas como ellas.

Me da una pequeña sonrisa _"todo en ella es perfecta" _pienso.

-Vamos que quedan compras por hacer – dice jalándome a otra tienda pasamos de esa forma unas horas, con Alice poniéndole ropa y ropa a Angela y Rose y yo escogiendo con un poco mas de calma.

Llegamos a Forks dejamos a Angela en su casa, le ayude a llevar sus bolsas a la puerta, después seguimos con dirección a la casa, estábamos en un silencio comodo, llegamos en frente de la casa salimos del carro y Alice hablo.

-Oye, Bella – me detengo y volteo a verla, esta nerviosa yo no quiero que este nerviosa a mi alrededor

-Dime Alice – sonrio tratando de calmarla

-¿te has divertido hoy?

-A mi no me gustan las compras – baja la cabeza – pero – la levanto noto la esperanza en sus ojos – sinceramente no ha sido malo, la verdad podría a empezar a salir contigo mas, quien diría que un duendecillo tendría tanta energía – digo en broma, ella sonríe, lanza un chillido y corre a abrazarme "_¿Qué pasa con esta familia y las muestras de afecto?"_

Se separa de mi –yo también me divertí – dice y sale corriendo a la casa, sigo mirando a la casa cuando Rose se acerca a mi.

-Sabes tu familia es extraña – ella empieza a reir y creo escuchar risas en la casa.

-Si pero te acostumbraras – caminamos a la casa – además también es ya tu familia – entra en la casa mientras yo me quedo en la puerta _"una familia ¿eh? Tengo una familia con dos hermanos, una hermana imperativa, dos padres y Rose"_ sonrío

-Es una familia muy extraña, pero creo que me gusta – digo mientras entro en la casa, con los Cullen, con mi familia.


End file.
